Seka-Ichi Hatsukoi - Yunjae Version
by maxchwang
Summary: [UPDATE] Jaejoong yang sebelumnya bekerja di divisi literatur, mulai sekarang akan bekerja di divisi manga. Apa kemungkinan yang terjadi setelah dia melihat peringai bossnya yang menyebalkan itu? [Yunjae Fanfic]
1. Chapter 1

Sekaichi Hatsukoi - Yunjae Version

© Nakamura Shungiku

Author: MaxChwang

Cast: All **東方神起**'s members and many more.

Pair: Yunjae

**Rated-M**

Warning: This is yaoi or BL fanfic if you hate it. please do not read it!

Bahasa yang digunakan mungkin tidak ringan dan membingungkan, Cerita mungkin akan membosankan

I don't own anything

Note:

'...' 'Jaejoong's thought'

"..." 'Speaking

* * *

The Case of Kim Jaejoong no. 1 A

_'Ah...'_

_'Yunho Senpai...'_

_'Suki Desu'_

**10 Tahun Kemudian.**

"APA!?" teriakan tersebut keluar dari pria pemilik bibir cherry merah bermata doe tersebut, "Aku dimasukkan ke dalam divisi Shoujo Manga?! Aku sudah menjelaskan dengan jelas pada saat interview, aku ingin dimasukkan ke dalam divisi Literatur!" sahutnya kembali, mata doenya membulat, badannya sedikit bergetar mendengar penuturan wanita yang berada di depannya.

"Ah.. Tetapi Boss ku memutuskan yang memasukkan mu kesan-"

"Bisakah kamu mengecek kertas itu sekali lagi?! Mungkin saja ada perbedaan dari yang tadi!" potong Jaejoong dengan cepat

"Ah.. lihatlah jika kamu tidak percaya 'Jaejoong-san telah didaftarkan kedalam divisi shoujo manga di Marukawa Shouten. Itulah yang tertulis disini." Wanita tersebut menunjukkan kertas tersebut, senyumnya tetap ditunjukkan kepada Jaejoong "Ayo, kuantarkan kamu ke divisi tersebut sekarang." lanjutnya

_**Jaejoong side**_

'Ini menyebalkan.'

'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku, sudah tertulis dengan jelas bahwa aku ingin masuk ke dalam divisi literatur!'

'Dan mengapa lagi harus manga? Aku bahkan tidak pernah membaca manga terutama Shoujo Manga!'

Bukankah ini tidak adil?

"Eung... Tiffany-san, bukankah memasukkan seorang pria pada divisi shoujo manga sama seperti hidup sebagai pekerja yang tidak berguna?" tanyaku dengan sedikit mengigit bibir, kuharap saja tidak berdarah

"Ah! Tentu saja tidak, aku tau divisi tersebut terlihat seperti gudang tetapi setahun setelah seorang editor bergabung, divisi tersebut menjadi nomor satu disini dan bahkan mendapatkan penghargaan dari Presiden Direktur!"

'Hng?'

"Selain itu, semua editor yang bekerja disitu sangat tampan." lanjutnya

'Tampan?!'

"Mereka semua pria?"

"Tentu saja! Banyak sekali para wanita yang menyukai mereka dan juga banyak sekali feromon yang tersebar pada saat akhir period," Matanya bersinar dan tersenyum

'Hhhh.. aku semakin ingin keluar dari sini, tetapi aku tidak dapat langsung melakukan itu, mungkin aku hanya akan bertahan selama 2 minggu kemudian mencari alasan untuk berhenti.'

"Permisi, aku mengantarkan pekerja baru untuk divisi emerald," ujar Tiffany entah kepada siapa

"Ah? Untuk Emerald? disebelah sana."

'Hah... Jika aku akan berhenti akan lebih baik untuk bertemu para editor disana, mungkin saja hal tersebut akan berguna nanti.'

"Konichiwa, Kim Jaejoong desu, mulai sekarang aku akan bergabung bersama kalian sampai kedepannya"

'Hng? Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabnya?'

_**End Jaejoong Side**_

'HA?!'

"Eunggg... Ah, maaf Jaejoong-san, f-fase periodnya salah. Eung, Selamat Bekerja!" Tiffany berlari keluar ruangan dengan sangat cepat. Kepalanya pun tidak ia torehkan ke arah Jaejoong

'A-apa yang terjadi disini?!'

"H-hey, apakah ini divisi emerald?" tanya Jaejoong, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut matanyapun melihat kearah pegawai lain yang berjalan sangat cepat

"Y-ya! tapi aku bukan pegawainya," ujar salah satu dari mereka

'Mengapa mereka menghindariku? Dan apa yang terjadi disini, kenapa baunya seperti sampah?!'

"Eum.. A-aku Kim Jaejoong," ujar Jaejoong perlahan. Tangan pria cantik itu menepuk pundak seorang pria yang sedang tertidur di mejanya

"A-apa?" tutur pria itu, suaranya sedikit serak dan poninya menutupi kedua matanya

"M-mulai hari ini, a-aku akan bekerja disini." ucap Jaejoong dengan takut takut

"AH! Kau pasti pegawai yang digosipkan itu,"

"YUNHO-SAN! YUNHO SAN! Apakah kau tertidur? Ada pria baru disini!" tutur lelaki itu lagi dengan suara lumba-lumbanya sangat khas.

"Berisik, kau dolphin. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari awal," Mata pria tersebut terlihat tajam seperti musang, bibirnya berbentuk hati dan wajahnya sangat kecil. Kantung matanyapun tidak terhalang oleh kacamata yang bertengger disana.

'P-pria ini?'

'Seorang boss?!'

'Aku kira dia akan lebih rapi dan bersih dari ini.'

"Siapa kamu? Seorang pekerja paruh waktu?"

"Ah, bukan aku seorang pekerja tetap."

"Nama?"

"Kim Jaejoong desu."

"Ah ya, aku mendengar seseorang sepertimu akan datang, haah." tangannya menutupi bibir hati yang sedang menguap itu

A-apa? 'seorang sepertimu?' apa maksudnya itu?!

"Senang bertemu denganmu," tuturnya

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat datang pada waktu interview, tapi kudengar kamu sudah berpengalaman menjadi editor?"

"Ya, 3 tahun pengalaman di Kim publishing," ujar Jaejoong, matanya terlihat tajam dan tidak berhenti menatap atasannya setelah mendengar penuturan darinya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan? Shounen? Seinen?" tanyanya lagi

"Ah tidak, aku bekerja di Literatur."

'Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pria ini. Ah tidak. seharusnya aku tidak menjudge orang berdasarkan omongannya, tapi...'

"Ha? Literatur?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, kau sepenuhnya baru di manga?"

"Ya."

"Tidak berguna." ejek Yunho

'Ah! Sungguh pria ini benar benar buruk!'

"Yunho-san, Sutou sensei sudah berada disini dengan naskah penggantinya, dia menunggu di lounge," tutur seorang pria. Wajahnya tak terlihat namun dia memiliki badan yang tinggi.

"Aku mengerti. Hei newbie ikuti aku, perlihatkan caramu bekerja," ujar Yunho

"H-hey, apakah itu adalah naskah pengganti untuk bulan ini?" tanya Jaejoong, nampaknya pria cantik ini sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan rekan kerjanya nanti

"Ya."

"Kapan penjualan komik ini terjadi lagi?"

"Dalam 7 hari lagi." tutur Yunho

"ha? Apakah komik tersebut akan masuk kedalam rak dalam 7 hari? Kapan mereka mulai menggambar pergantian naskah tersebut?" Jaejoong benar benar tidak percaya atas penuturan atasannya itu.

"3 hari yang lalu."

'Yang benar saja!'

"H-hei, apakah tidak ada lagi naskah pengganti yang sudah ada?" Raut muka Jaejoong terkejut, masih tidak menyangka atas penuturan atasannya tadi.

"Ya, tetapi naskah tersebut tidak bagus." tutur Yunho

"T-tapi, jika kita memerlukan naskah pengganti, mungkin saja kita dapat menggunakannya," ujar Jaejoong, nafasnya sedikit terengah karena mengikuti langkah atasannya itu.

"Ha? Memang tidak masalah siapa komikus dan editor namun untuk orang yang berfikir kompensasi untuk naskah pengganti. Orang itu idiot," ucap Yunho, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kita harus mengisi tempat yang kosong dengan batu tua padahal kau bisa mengisinya dengan permata? Itu peribahasa yang umum" tuturnya lagi

'Ng.. Mungkin itu benar.'

'Tetapi pada akhirnya mungkin akan terlalu idealistik.'

To Be Continued

* * *

A.N: Ah, maaf kalau ceritanya dipotongnya disana. Mungkin kalau dilanjutkan akan sedikit aneh gara-gara sulit untuk menunjukkan kata-kata yang pas trus juga kalau bagus akan dilanjutkan kalau tidak ya mungkin akan dihapus.

Ah, iya perkenalkan saya author baru panggil aja chwang, author/thor apa saja, aya tidak berpengalaman dalam menulis fanfic jadi ya mohon kritik dan saran kalian, selain itu saya juga butuh bera reader jika ada yang berminat, tolong pm saya aja, terima kasih~^^~

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

Sekaichi Hatsukoi - Yunjae Version

© Nakamura Shungiku

Author: MaxChwang

Cast: All** 東方神起**'s members and many more.

Pair: **Yunjae**

Rated-M

**Warning**: This is yaoi or BL fanfic if you hate it. please do not read it!

Bahasa yang digunakan mungkin tidak ringan (kaku) dan membingungkan, Cerita mungkin akan membosankan

I don't own anything

Note:

'...' 'Jaejoong's thought'

"..." 'Speaking

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"H-hei, apakah tidak ada lagi naskah pengganti yang sudah ada?" Raut muka Jaejoong terkejut, masih tidak menyangka atas penuturan atasannya tadi._

_"Ya, tetapi naskah tersebut tidak bagus." tutur Yunho_

_"T-tapi, jika kita memerlukan naskah pengganti, mungkin saja kita dapat menggunakannya," ujar Jaejoong, nafasnya sedikit terengah karena mengikuti langkah atasannya itu._

_"Ha? Memang tidak masalah siapa komikus dan editor namun untuk orang yang berfikir kompensasi untuk naskah pengganti. Orang itu idiot," ucap Yunho, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong._

_"Mengapa kita harus mengisi tempat yang kosong dengan batu tua padahal kau bisa mengisinya dengan permata? Itu peribahasa yang umum" tuturnya lagi_

_'Ng.. Mungkin itu benar.'_

_'Tetapi pada akhirnya mungkin akan terlalu idealistik.'_

* * *

The Case of Kim Jaejoong no. 1 A - 2

"Ah, Satou Sensei, Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Aku minta maaf telah berkata mustahil dalam penyelesaian naskah ini ," tutur Yunho, kedua mata musang tersebut fokus kepada kertas naskah yang sedang dipegangnya,

Jaejoong yang melihat atasan barunya itu duduk pun mulai mengikutinya, matanya tidak dapat berhenti melihat Satou Sensei, cukup cantik pikirnya

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku memang banyak memiliki waktu luang," ucap Satou-Sensei, pandangan matanya tidak berhenti melihat ke arah Yunho, ah sedikit terpesona mungkin melihat penampilan Yunho hari ini.

Well, bagaimana tidak. Dengan kaos lengan panjang putih, blazer hitam serta wajah yang menarik pasti akan selalu menarik banyak wanita untuk terus melihatnya.

"Apakah, kau membawa alat gambarmu?"

"Ya, aku membawanya sesuai dengan perintahmu." tutur Satou Sensei, tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan alat gambar dari dalam tasnya

"Ah ya, untuk adegan ciuman disini bisakah kau membuatnya lebih dramatis?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan mengarahkan kepalanya cepat ke arah atasan barunya itu. Tidak mungkin dia akan membuat Satou-Sensei untuk menggambar ulang, melihat tempat percetakan sudah menunggu naskah komik tersebut.

"Ah, apakah seperti ini?" tanya Satou Sensei, raut wajahnya berubah terlihat seperti kebingungan

"Tidak, kau harus melihatnya dengan sudut ini. Ah, kurang lebih dari perspektif ini. Kamu pernah berciuman dengan seseorang bukan?" ujar Yunho

Mengejutkan pikir Jaejoong, sudah beberapa kali dalam satu hari ia mendapatkan sedikit kejutan dari atasannya itu. Dasar pria bermulut pedas.

"H-hei, bukankah gambar tersebut sudah bagus? Selain itu kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi," Jaejoong berusaha untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Tidak mungkin ia berkata seperti itu pada wanita, hell no.

"Kita bisa membuatnya lebih baik lagi, kau amatir lebih baik diam saja," ujar Yunho, matanya sedikit mendelik ke arah Jaejoong, tangannya membetulkan kaca mata di wajahnya yang sedikit miring

'A-amatir? Yang benar saja!' Jaejoong menatap tajam kearah Yunho, beberapa kali dia dianggap remeh oleh atasannya tersebut.

"Eung, eung... Maaf tapi kita tidak dapat melihat cara kita berciuman ketika kita melakukannya sendiri, haha," ujar Satou Sensei sedikit tertawa gugup, melihat keadaan yang sedikit tegang. Kedua matanya melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho decara bergantian, badannya sedikit menggigil melihat aura kelam yang dikeluarkan mereka berdua. Terutama oleh Jaejoong

"Ah, benar juga. Aku akan memberikan contoh untukmu, jadi gambarlah dengan cepat." ujar Yunho. Pria tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melepas kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya

"Ah, aku akan melakukannya, kau butuh beberapa sampel bukan? Dimana kau meletakkan sampel tersebut?" usul Jaejoong

"Lihatlah dengan baik baik, dari sudut ini kau sudah dapat melihat posisi dagu," terlihat sekali Yunho menghiraukan perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

'Hng?'

"Um, a-aku masih tidak tau dimana letak kertas sampel itu berada," tutur Jaejoong, pria cantik itu sedikit bingung melihat Yunho menghiraukannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Yunho, badannya didekatkan kearahnya, tangan besarnyapun menyentuh dagu Jaejoong sedangkan tangan yang lainnya merengkuh pinggangnya. Dan dengan cepat jarak antara mereka diputus oleh Yunho

'Cup'

kedua bibir itu bersatu

'A-APA?!'

"Ya, kau melihatnya bukan?" putus Yunh, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali

Satou Sensei hanyak menganggukan kepalanya, masih terkejut atas kejadian yang telah dilihatnya tadi

"Bagus, kerjakan dengan cepat, kita tidak punya waktu lagi," lanjutnya

"H-hey, Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?!" teriak Jaejoong, matanya membulat dan memerah, tangannya mengepal dan badannya bergetar. Ia tidak menyangka di hari pertamanya bekerja akan mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini.

"Ha? Tentu saja itu adalah pekerjaan." jawab Yunho.

'APA?!'

Jaejoong Side

'Ini benar benar menyebalkan.'

'Aku benar benar akan pergi setelah 2 minggu disini'

'Sudah 2 hal yang ku ketahui dari sini, pria yang berada di emerald semuanya adalah orang aneh dan mereka sangat bersemangat dengan Shouju Manga, eung? bersemangat? Ah benar. Mereka bahkan menggunakan diri sendiri sebagai model.'

'Aku tidak menyangka, akan mendapatkan pelecehan seksual di hari pertama bekerja.' pikir Jaejoong

Jaejoong menutup matanya perlahan, raut wajahnya terlihat lelah setelah menghadapi kejadian tadi pagi bersama dengan atasannya.

'Ah, aku benar benar ingin menjadi editor literatur, hanya itu yang ingin kulakukan, membuat sebuah buku menjadi salah satu karya. Tapi...'

Flashback

"Hey, kalian tau? buku best-seller bulan ini adalah buku yang dipegang lagi Jaejoong-San." tutur seorang wanita, tangannya memegang sepuntung rokok dan menghisapnya

"Ah? Kamu bercanda BoA? Lagi?" salah satu diantara pria tersebut tidak percaya. "Ini sudah berulang kali, aku tidak percaya," lanjutnya.

"Ya, kalian tau bukan dia disini karena mendapat koneksi dari orang tuanya," lanjut BoA, kedua matanya memutar seiring dengan ucapannya

"Ya, benar BoA. Kita sudah berada disini lebih lama, tapi si anak baru itu sudah menjadi editor penulis penulis hebat." dihisapnya dengan cepat rokok ditangannya "Kita sudah berusaha keras, tetapi kita hanya mendapatkan penulis penulis ecek. Sungguh tidak adil," lanjut seorang wanita

"Dia tidak berguna."

End Flashback

'Aku tidak pernah ingin menggunakan peran ayahku, Hal yang aku inginkan memang bekerja dengan usahaku sendiri.'

Jaejoong menatap langit langit ruangan tersebut dengan pandangan kosong

'Tapi diriku yang dulu memang terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan banyak hal..'

'Aku merasa pada saat itu aku bertanya atas usahaku selama ini.'

'Oleh karena itu.. Aku harus berhenti dari sini dan pindah ke tempat lain dimana aku akan membuat buku yang dijual miliaran!' tekadku, tangannya memeras dengan kuat gelas kopi yang berada di mejanya, raut mukanya berubah lucu

'Ah, tapi pada akhirnya ini memang salah ku sendiri. Hah.. aku seperti telah kehilangan sebagian diriku. Tapi tidak sekuat yang aku rasakan pada waktu dulu dengan senpai.'

Flashback

'Suki desu'

'Yunho-Senpai'

'Suki desu'

End Flashback

'Setelah kejadian itu, aku mulai merasakan beberapa hak yang buruk terjadi.'

'ARGH! Tidak, aku sudah melupakan wajahnya dan dirinya' Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat berbagai eskpresi lucu keluar kembali dari wajahnya

'Sekarang yang harus kupikirkan adalah bagaimana caraku untuk keluar dari sini' tekadnya kuat

End Jaejoong Side

"Hei, amatir!' seru Yunho, matanya mendelik aneh setelah melihat kelakuan Jaejoong tadi

"Ya?!" sungguh Jaejoong sudah tidak ingin melihat wajah dari atasannya itu lagi. Berwajah menarik namun berperingai buruk itu sangatlah menyebalkan.

'Seharusnya dia meminta maaf atas ciuman tadi' pikir Jaejoong

"Hei, kau sudah mengirimkan naskah tersebut ke percetakan?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ya, kami sudah menyelesaikan isu tentang bulan ini, dan ah, biarkan aku bertanya langsung, Kau anak dari Kim's publishing?" kedua tangannya dilipatkan, bibirnya menghisap seputung rokok yang baru saja dibakarnya

"A-aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan perusahaan itu," ujar Jaejoong

"Kau merasa terganggu masuk kedalam divisi ini karena ingin masuk literatur?" lanjut Yunho

'Ah sial, pandangan matanya,'

"Ti-tidak, maksudku eung. Bukankah shoujo manga mengisahkan tentang kisah cinta?" jawab Jaejoong, kedua tangannya memegang kopi yang tadi diremasnya "Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal tersebut, ah maksudku bukannya berperasangka negatif tetapi aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan semua itu," lanjutnya

"Jika, kau akan menjadi menyusahkan karena ingin berhenti, aku pikir banyak sekali orang di dunia yang dapat melakukan hal tersebut dengan pekerjaan mereka." mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam.

"T-tapi it-"

"Semua orang mulai bekerja sebagai amatir, tidak mungkin pengalamanmu dalam literatur tidak dibutuhkan disini." potong Yunho

"Ya, tapi orang yang tidak berguna akan selalu tidak berguna, seberapapun usaha keras mereka." lanjurnya

'Shit, Dia benar benar menyebalkan!'

"Pria yang lain sudah beranjak pulang, kau pun bisa kembali ke rumah juga," ujar Yunho, rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya sudah dihancurkan.

"Nama ku, Kim Jaejoong!" tutur Jaejoong kesal, bagaimana bisa orang ini melupakan namanya begitu cepat.

"Oh, ya."

"Apa!" ucap Jaejoong cepat

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

To Be Continued

* * *

**A.N**: ah terima kasih sudah mereview fanfic ini haha~_~ memang bahasa yang kugunakan susah diubah, karena susah mengubah sebuah komik menjadi cerita~_~ Ah sekali lagi terima kasih telah mereview, kritik sama saran kalian juga udah aku terima dan aku coba buat terapin di chapeter 2 ini ~_~ aku tetap menerima kritik dan saran kalian agar fanfic ini bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Arigatou

Review Please


End file.
